Web of Lies
by UnDeAdChIcK
Summary: After Changeling, Hunter and Morgan begin to notice some strange things. They must uncover a web of lies, to find out the truth behind the strange events. *Chapter 11 up due to the enthusiastic reviews!*
1. Secrets

Author's note: I don't own sweep or any of the characters (though I wouldn't mind owning Hunter… lol.) This takes place the day after Changeling ends, so I'm calling it Sunday, according to my calculations. So be warned, there are some spoilers. Oh, and this is just the first part (of many, hopefully). So yeah, please R/R.

****

I have a deep sense of foreboding. Some thing's going to happen, I can feel it in my bones. Athar agrees with me. I'm scared, I fear for Morgan. She's been through too much already. I wish I could just wrap her up in my arms and never let her go

-Gìomanach

I fumed as I stared at my textbook in dismay. Goddess, how I am supposed to finish this paper by Monday? An outline was laid out in front of me, but still I found it hard to get the words onto paper. How had it come to this? American history seemed incredibly unimportant compared to what I had been through in the last four months: I'd nearly been killed twice, watched my first boyfriend be killed, helped to kill his mother, and nearly killed my current boyfriend. 

Back to the term paper, I ordered myself. Half-heartedly I returned to the project at hand, and managed to get a few more paragraphs onto the screen. About three pages double-spaced sat in front of me: I was halfway done, though had I done this a few days ago I'd nearly be finished. A sigh escaped my mouth as I thought of how much my grades had slipped since I'd found Wicca. There's light and darkness in everything, I knew, perhaps what Wicca has done to my grades is the dark part, I thought wryly. No, I knew the dark part of Wicca better than most initiated witches.

But in my heart I knew I wouldn't give it up for the world. Ugh! Damnation! I nearly made the computer fly across the room as I remembered my half-finished paper that was yet to be finished, in the midst of all of my thoughts. However, I felt Hunter's presence walking up toward the house and vowed to get back to the paper later.

I made my way downstairs and to the door, meeting Hunter before he could get onto the steps. As usual he started without a greeting. "The Council hasn't been able to find Ciaran," he said, his green eyes reflecting his disappointment in the mission despite the fact that Starlocket was saved from its impending doom on Imbolc.

"I figured as much. Have you heard from Killian?" I replied, trying to be helpful despite the fact that I felt like a traitor to my family and heritage. 

"No, he slipped away again. God! How can he go through life hurting so many for his own pleasure?" his normally pale cheeks held color from both the cold air and his anger towards my half-brother. Hunter's deep green eyes looked intently into my brown ones, which I had inherited from my father: one of the most dangerous witches and the leader of Amyranth, and it seemed that he was blaming me for Killian's actions once again.

"How's Sky?" I hadn't heard from her since I had found her drunk at Killian's house three days before, other than at the Imbolc ritual with Kithic and Starlocket.

"She's okay, though still considering going back to England for a while," he replied quietly, expressing his concern for his cousin. I nodded in reply. She seemed to be having a difficult time, especially with Raven. Having Killian around certainly didn't help their relationship. "Can't we go inside?" Hunter asked, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Um, my mom and dad left for church about an hour ago, so they're probably having lunch at Widow's Vale diner…" I bit my lower lip nervously. He really was a ray of sunlight to me, and I wanted to be close to him so badly.

"And Mary K.?"

"She's out with Jaycee," I replied nervously. 

"So you're alone?" I see his desire in his beautiful blue eyes, which looked like the blue-green of the ocean in the pale winter light.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak for a few seconds. "I suppose it's okay, if we stay downstairs," I finally replied, choosing to obey house rules.

"Right," he replied while he followed me into the house. We sat down on the sofas in awkward silence for a few minutes. "Have you been doing any more studying?" he finally asked.

Inwardly I groaned. Studying is exactly what I should be doing right now, but I couldn't possibly pull myself away from Hunter as of yet. "Yeah, a bit more about candle magick. And I read a book about Historical Woodbane life, that Ciaran gave me," before I had finished speaking the last words I knew it was a mistake.

"You know how dangerous it is to take anything from him! It's probably spelled! Didn't you learn with Cal's gifts?" I winced as he spoke the name of my ex. 

"I know, but it didn't feel spelled. I only felt the previous owners when I cast my senses," I replied, slightly miffed at how little credit he gave me.

"You aren't even initiated; Ciaran has been trained well, and could easily put a spell on it that you can't detect," he replied, sounding very stiff and British. I sighed. How many times has he lectured me about the limitations of my magick?

But I knew that I had nothing to fear from Ciaran's spells: I knew his true name, and could even make him come down here to remove any spell on it if I wanted to. However, I couldn't tell Hunter that, no matter how badly I wanted to. I didn't want there to be any secrets between us: we're mùirn beatha dàns, but I'm sure he has secrets from me. Instead I decided to shut him up by placing a firm kiss on his soft lips.

He stiffened at first, surprised by my uncharacteristic boldness but he gave in and soon he was rubbing his hands down my side and playing with my hair. We kissed passionately, feeling the magick move around us. I never wanted to leave his warm embrace, and soon we were both lying down on the sofa. He began to kiss my neck and as I felt his warm breath against my skin, my hand inside of his shirt and jacket against his firm chest.

This is precisely how we were when Mary K. walked in through the front door and saw us making out on the couch. Her innocent eyes got big and she nearly dropped her purse on the floor. She didn't have as much control over her jaw, and that did drop. Hunter and I sat up quickly in surprise. _'Why didn't we sense her coming?' I asked him telepathically._

'I don't know,' he replied, 'but I don't like it.' "I didn't mean to walk in on anything, I just came in to—" she started, but seemed to lose her words. "Um, I think I'll go to my room now."

"Mary K.!" I yelled after her. I looked to Hunter exasperatedly, wondering if we should erase her memory of walking in on us.

His gaze met mine, and he shook his head reading my mind. "I'd better go, unless you want help with this," he said straightening up his jacket. "I'm not sure what happened. If you notice your power failing you any more, please send me a witch message if you can, if not you have my cell phone number. If this continues, I'm going to have to contact the Council."

Great, I could just imagine him explaining to the Council that we couldn't sense my sister while we were making out. I nodded. "Yeah, I'll take care of Mary K." 

Our gazes met once again, and he leaned in to kiss me quickly one last time before leaving. I watched him make his way toward his car before walking upstairs to my sister's door. "Mary K.?" I called in to her, my voice barely above its normal volume. I waited for a minute, and there was no response so I walked in.

She sat on her bed, her legs curled against her, resting her head on her knees and looking down to the floor. I sat down next to her, not saying anything for a minute. "Is this about Bakker?" I asked, my voice no louder than a whisper.

She shook her head. Finally she raised her eyes to mine. "You haven't had sex with him yet, have you?" she asked, her voice reflecting curiosity and pain.

"No!" I replied quickly, sounding a more against the idea than I felt. "Why do you want to know?" I asked after a minute. I'm pretty sure she knew that wasn't what we were doing, and began to wonder why exactly she asked.

"I was just wondering," she replied equally as quiet looking back down at the floor. Finally she lifted her gaze and a smile crossed her face. "He's hot," she replied in a teasing manner.

"I know," I sighed, thinking about my true love: my muirn beatha dan. "Then that isn't why you're upset? You know that's not what we were doing…" I trailed off. She shook her head in response.

"No, that's not it… It was just a shock to walk into the house and to find you two tangled up on the couch," she replied, her innocence once again coming through. "It's just… I've got a few things going on that I need to think about."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, concerned for my beloved sister. She shook her head. I got up, and began to make my way toward the door. "You know you can come to me about anything," I said. She looked up at me and smiled warmly. "Ugh… I'll be in my room finishing my term paper."

"Okay," she responded.

I closed her door behind me, and walked down the hall to my room despite the fact that our bedrooms are connected by our bathroom. As I sat down before my computer, my mind returned back to the scenes that came before. Why hadn't we sensed her coming? My magick isn't wearing out is it? I analyzed all that I had seen, and finally I realized something going through my mental pictures.

Mary. K's shirt was buttoned up wrong, and her pants were wrinkled.

*Author's note* I hope that was okay, and I didn't go too far out of character. Hmm… I've got plans for an interesting plot. It's so twisted, that I'm scared of myself right now! So please write a review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Vision

Author's notes: Here's the second part… fueled by left-over pizza, I can't be stopped!

Mom had always been too confident in her powers, and wanted too much. She was wrong in putting so little value on human life. She could never understand how much one person could effect. I knew it would lead to her downfall.

-Sgàth

I thought about it for a minute. It's unlike Mary K. to ever leave the house disheveled that's more like something I end up doing. Plus she skipped church to go to Jaycee's house, another thing that she'd never do since she had thrust herself into Catholicism with a passion, after I'd discovered Wicca. Given the facts, I came to one conclusion: Bakker. Fury filled my mind. If Bakker's managed to rape her, I swear he'll wish he'd never messed with the Woodbane princess of Bellwicket! 

Unfortunately, there was little I could do for now and I went back to writing my paper. Two hours and three diet cokes later, I finally had a six-page term paper ready to be turned in tomorrow. I looked down at my bed where Dagda was sleeping and pet his head. I sighed, it was only three in the afternoon and I had no idea what else I could do. I wanted to talk to Hunter desperately, but decided against it as he was probably busy with Council business. Then I could always do a circle, except Mary K. was home. I slumped on my bed, lethargy taking over. I had disturbed Dagda's sleep, and he crawled over to sleep on my stomach, purring loudly. 

***

__

As I close my eyes, I see two golden orbs in the distance, slowly moving closer. Finally they get close enough for me to realize they aren't orbs at all… they're eyes. Golden eyes, like a tiger's. Where have I seen these eyes before, they're so familiar and warm. 'Morgan, I'm still here…I love you, I've always loved you.' The voice was coming from nowhere and everywhere at once, filling my head with the sounds… a smooth rich voice, that I know I've heard many times before—

***

I woke up with a start, scaring Dagda off of me, his claws sticking into my stomach and scratching me. _'Hunter. I need to talk to you, please come.'_ Last time I hadn't told Hunter about seeing Cal, and it turned into a big mess. I had seen him and his mother die… why was he still haunting me? A few minutes passed, and still no reply. Finally I thought to call him on his cell phone. I dialed the number that he gave me.

"Morgan," his voice greeted on the other end. My heart filled with warmth just to hear from him.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered urgently into the phone.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked sensing my pain.

"Just please hurry," I replied before hanging up. I needed to talk to him in person, and he was there within a couple minutes.

I felt his presence and went outside and got into his car. Hunter's green eyes, which were now the color of grass, scanned me thoughtfully picking up my emotions. Tears welled up in my eyes; this was too much. I had seen him die, why won't he stay dead and out of my dreams?! I began to sob and Hunter wrapped his arms around me, running his fingers through my hair. Once I had quieted down, he spoke. "What happened," he breathed quietly into my ear.

"Cal…" I started, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I saw him, in a dream or vision. He spoke to me; I saw his eyes."

"Shh," he comforted me. "He's dead, we both saw him and Selene die. You're safe, he can't get to you any more."

"But I saw him!" I argued, burying my face against his chest.

He gently raised my face to eye-level. "I'll talk to the Council about it. How about you? Are you okay? Have you noticed anything off about your powers?"

I looked away and thought about it for a minute. "Did you get the witch messages that I sent you, before trying your cell phone?" I finally remembered.

"Damnation! No, I didn't receive it. I have to speak to the Council; there's something off. I can't explain what it is, but I have a feeling that there's something behind this. But don't worry, in all realism there's a much more likely that Ciaran or Amyranth is behind this, rather than Cal." He kissed my forehead. "Are you okay, or would you like to speak to the Council with me?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine now, I was just freaked out seeing him again."

"Okay," he said looking at me longingly as I got out of his car, and walked back to the house. Inside I went straight to my room, despite the fact that my parents were home and setting up for dinner in the kitchen. Picking up Dagda I curled up with him and the book on scrying that I had bought in New York. A lot of it was on theories and technique and got rather dry at parts. 

"Dinner's ready," Mary K. said popping her head through the door.

"Can you tell them that I'm not hungry," I quietly asked her. Her face darkened.

"Yeah, I'll tell them. But we're having take-out Chinese," she tempted me.

"What's the occasion?"

"Mom managed to sell a house that has been on the market for a long time, someone paid cash for it too, I think. It's pretty far back, past that old Methodist cemetery. I guess they've been trying to sell it for a long time," she explained.

"Oh," I replied not sure of what else to say.

"Yeah, pretty boring. I'll tell them that you didn't feel like eating," she replied, and closed my door behind her. 

I sighed, closing my book. I changed into one of Dad's old sweatshirts and crawled into bed. I fell asleep hearing Cal's voice whisper in my ear. _'We're múirn beatha dáns. We belong together, forever.'_

*Author's note* Okay, things are beginning to pick up a little. I've managed to plan out the story line, and am finally confident that I've found a way for it all to make sense. Lol, that's what happens when you start a fan fic on a whim, without thinking it through first.


	3. The Message

Author's note: It always seems that everyone likes the romance parts! Perhaps I ought to start writing lemons… lol. No, I'm having a hard enough time writing the romance part in this fan fic. Okay, same deal as before (except this one is fueled on popcorn! Still can't be stopped!!!)

I still love Morgan, I always have. We belong together and I'm sure she'll realize it once she see's how powerful I've become. I have no doubts, after all we are mùirn beatha dans.

-Sgàth

"Morgan! School!" Mary K. shouted to me, waking me up. She was, as usual, abnormally cheerful. 

Half-asleep I grabbed some clothing and felt my way to the shower. As the hot water pelted me the world began to come into focus and I was at least capable of most human functions. I finally stepped out of the shower once I was confident that I was awake enough to make my way down to the kitchen without running into a wall, and I changed into my clean clothing and brushed my hair, putting it into a braid.

I successfully made my way down to the kitchen. "Good morning, sweetie!" my mom's cheerful voice rang out. God! Don't these people understand that you're supposed to be grumpy in the morning.

"Morning," I replied, not willing to admit that any morning could be good. A couple of months ago I learned that I had been adopted, which explained why I'm the lone night owl stuck with all of these morning larks. I grabbed a diet coke. My senses began to wake up as I gulped down the sugary goodness. Then I grabbed a pop tart.

"We're going to be late!" Mary K. urged me. I grabbed my backpack and followed her out to Das Boot, my boat of a car. The vinyl seats were cold and I started it up, when I witch message interrupted me. _'Morgan, please I love you. I know you love me too." Cal's voice filled my head. I froze in terror and covered my ears. Goddess! I don't want to hear any more! He's dead, I saw it!_

"Um, Morgan, I'm really not one to criticize your driving, but I think we'll get to school faster if we're actually moving," she said, worried about my sudden catatonia. 

"I think you're right…" I said hesitantly, regaining control of my body now that his voice had stopped. I carefully backed out of the driveway and soon we were on our way to school. 

There were no other messages from Cal on the way to school and I relaxed a little. I pulled into the parking lot with ten minutes to spare, despite the unwanted interruption. The Mary K. fan club met my sister as she got out of the car. "Jaycee's mom is picking us up after school. We're going to the mall, okay?" she turned back to me.

"Yeah," I replied. Good, now I could go to Hunter's directly after school to tell him about the message that I got. After Mary K. had left I grabbed my backpack and chucked my diet coke can and pop tart wrapper into the trash can. I began to make my way toward the steps where Kithic usually hangs out before school. Sharon and Ethan were joking amongst themselves and it seemed that Bree was telling some sort of story. Then I remembered my self-appointed mission, and scanned the outside of Widow Vale High School.

I found Bakker joking around with some other guys, and made my way over to him. "I need to talk to you, in private," I told him, my anger coming out in my voice. Usually I wasn't this bold, but if anyone messes with Mary K. I'll make an exception.

He rolled his eyes to show is friends what a pain it was to deal with me and then followed me away from him. Bakker gave me a look that seemed to say 'what could you possibly want now?' "You raped Mary K., didn't you, you pervert?!" I demanded.

His eyes got wide with shock at my words. "What? I haven't touched her!" his surprise came out in his voice.

"Why would I believe you? You've at least tried twice!" I angrily retorted, pushing him against a tree in my rage.

He pushed me back. "Back off, bitch! Your sister won't even talk to me since you've gotten involved. Stay the fuck away from me!" He furiously walked off as the bell rang.

I tried to suppress the rage that I felt and made my way toward American history. Mr. Powell was discussing the American Revolution, and I struggled to pay attention during the class that seemed to last as long as the Revolutionary War did. After class I decided to speak to Mr. Powell. "I completed my make-up term paper," I explained handing him my folder.

He looked up long enough to say, "Good," and then turned his attention back to the book that he was reading on his desk. 

"Um, have you thought any more about me doing some extra credit?" I hesitantly asked him, as it seemed that I was disturbing him.

"Yes," he looked up to me, "but I've decided against it. It wouldn't be fair to the other students. However, providing you study between now and then, I'll allow you to retake the test after school on Thursday."

"Thank you," I said, turning around to leave. He'd started to make me feel uncomfortable, as if my grades offended him personally.

"Don't forget to study," he called after me. I had to rush to my next class, barely managing to make it in before the bell rang. The day seemed to take forever and I was relieved when it was finally time for lunch.

As usual, I sat with the other members of Kithic during lunch. "I saw you yelling at Bakker, what was that about?" Bree asked as I was eating my sandwich.

 I swallowed. "Mary K. has been acting strange lately," I started.

"Strange how? She hasn't started using telekinesis or making dead flowers bloom, has she?" Ethan teased. Sharon shot him a dirty look and elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

 I ignored him. "Yesterday she skipped church and when she came back her shirt was buttoned wrong, and her pants were wrinkled. She seemed depressed and completely freaked out when she was me and Hunter… uh, kissing in the living room." I blushed as I said the last part. "I think that Bakker may have managed to rape her."

"What did Bakker say about it?" Bree asked.

"He denied it of course. But I don't believe him. After all, I caught him trying to force her to have sex with him twice before," I defended my case.

Bree nodded thoughtfully. "Do you want to go the Practical Magick with me after school? We can probably find a spell to castrate Bakker," she laughed.

I groaned, "As if I haven't already done enough forbidden magick to get myself into trouble." I looked at Robbie: his expression showed that he agreed with me. That wasn't even the half of it. No one except Hunter knew about what had happened in New York or how I had shape-shifted a few days ago, and I had done plenty of forbidden magick that even Hunter didn't know about. Just like a typical Woodbane.

The rest of the day dragged. Why did I even bother to go to school any more? In most likelihood my future would consist of working for the Council, or something else that involved magick, rather than anything that would involve things learned in school.

After school I looked at the stone bench where Killian sat while waiting for us. I hadn't expected him to be waiting there, but in his place there was a note with a rock on it to keep it down. It read: 

_Little sister,_

_It seems that our lovely father has out-stayed his welcome. I decided to return to __New York City__ for some action. Send me a message if you're ever in the city and looking for a good time._

_-Killian_

I sighed, "out-stayed his welcome" was putting it lightly. I folded the note and put it into my pocket, then made my way over to Das Boot. It still looked like a complete wreck with its slate blue hood and white body, not to mention the strangely shiny bumper. I looked around for Mary K. and saw her get into a gold Explorer, which I assumed was Jaycee's mom's and drove off for Hunter's.

I recognized the gold Explorer from somewhere, but assumed that I must have just recognized it from when Jaycee came to pick Mary K. up.

*Author's note* Anyone who pays close attention to details in Sweep knows where the gold Explorer came from. *Evil grin* Be prepared for more, as I've yet to finish this fan fic. As usual, please review I'd love to know what you think.


	4. Conversations (or the lack thereof)

Author's note: You asked for it, more scenes with Hunter coming right up. Oh the things I do for good reviews Hmm perhaps we should find out where Hunter's birthmark is lol. *Watches as ratings go up off of the charts* Hmm, now for another experiment. This next part is all about Cal! In fact Morgan really loves him more than Hunter, I announce. *Ratings shoot down and the whole audience leaves.* Come on people! Lighten up a bit! Okay well, I'm making no promises about whom this next chapter is all about, you'll just have to read for yourself. *Evil laughter*

**The Council refuses to act until they have more evidence about what is actually going on. I've heard them whispering, they think I've become too emotionally involved here. I pray to Spirit that they don't make me leave. I'll die if I have to leave my mùirn beatha dàn behind. It's funny how my emotions have changed so dramatically since she threw that bloody athame in my neck, it's as if I've never felt true love before this.**

**-Gìomanach**

Das Boot smoothly moved down the roads to Hunter's house, and soon I was outside of it. It was sort of shabby, but familiar and I loved being here almost as much as being at Practical Magick. Hunter opened the door as I made my way up his porch. he breathed my name. 

You aren't busy are you? I asked him, hoping that he wasn't.

No, come in, he replied. I cast my senses: it seemed that Sky was gone and we'd be alone. I knew my mom would never approve of me being alone at my 19 year old boyfriend's house, but she didn't understand the circumstances. He took my coat and poured us both cups of tea.

Out of habit I waved my left hand widdershins above it and thought cool the fire', and took a drink of the tea, which was now perfect temperature. I could notice Hunter frowning slightly, but not was much as if I had chosen to drink diet coke instead. Have you talked to the Council yet? I asked him

He nodded taking a sip of his tea. They're concerned, but they remember what happened last time we tried to prevent one of you visions from happening. They suspect that another witch is out against us, and think it's probably either one of my enemies or a member of Amyranth. However, they're more convinced that Ciaran is trying to get to you again.

I frowned thoughtfully. I sincerely doubted that Ciaran, my father, was behind this again after knowing that I had power over him. Hunter seemed to read my thoughts, but didn't indicate if he knew my knowledge of his true name. You know the Ciaran's best way to trick you would be with making you believe that Cal is after you. I doubt that there's any witch out there that hasn't heard about what Cal and Selene tried to do, he added, his concern coming out in his voice and his eyes.

I sighed. Everyone did seem to know, and they looked at me as if I was some animal in a zoo. Please don't feed Morgan, the uninitiated witch who escaped Selene Belltower.' Sometimes I just wanted to be a normal teenage girl, who never had to see the dark side of Wicca. Hunter leaned in to kiss me; his warm lips were comforting. Don't worry about it, I'm sure that the Council will be able to take some sort of action once they know some more of the facts. I'm not going to let what happened in New York happen again, he breathed against my lips. I blushed a little, seeing the desire in his eyes.

It's getting late, I started pulling away. I'd probably better go before my parents start worrying, I explained, reminding him that I was still living at home.

He straightened up, seeming almost embarrassed. he replied. I grabbed my coat and he saw me out the door. As I pulled out the driveway I looked back at him and saw how badly he wanted me to stay, and I know that I feel the exact same way. It's like a shadow's passed over him, I think he's more worried than he wants to admit.

I managed to make it home without any further interruptions and soon set to making dinner. Mary K. still wasn't home, but I knew how shopping trips with Jaycee often were prolonged and didn't worry about it. Mom got home when I had nearly finished dinner. Mmm, what smells so good? she asked, entering the kitchen.

I made spaghetti, I replied, stirring the sauce. 

It smells good, sweetie. Do you know where your father and Mary K. are? she asked me, appearing to look for something in the kitchen.

Dad got home about five minutes ago and wandered around the house in look for something, but I suspect he has forgotten what he was looking for and retired to your room. And Mary K. said that she was shopping with Jaycee after school, I replied knowledgeably, keeping all details into account.

She nodded. He certainly has become forgetful, my adopted mother agreed.

What do you mean by has become'? Dad's been forgetful for as long as I can remember, I quipped.

She laughed. And then she left the kitchen to go upstairs to her room.

I waited for a minute and then lowered the temperature on the stove and covered the saucepan to go upstairs as well. It was 6:30 and I still hadn't managed to even start on my homework. Dagda twitched his ears as I crashed down with my notebook and calculus textbook, but remained sleeping. I was content to solve the problems in the book knowing that they were much less complicated than the ones in my life. Each problem seemed symbolic and I enjoyed unraveling the mysteries within, feeling that with each problem solved in the book I became that much closer to solving my own ones.

Dinner was eaten in silence as Mary K. still wasn't home and hadn't called yet. I could tell that my parents were worried, but as we all figured that she was still at Jaycee's they didn't bring it up. My mother must have felt that the quiet was unbearable and decided to speak up. What did you do today, Molly? God, I hadn't heard that nickname in a long time.

Not much. Well, Mr. Powell is allowing me to retake our American history test that we just did. I guess I didn't do as well as I'd like to do, I replied. What an understatement! I'd gotten a 47% on it, that's worse than just not as well as I'd like'. Other than that it was just a normal day, I added. Yeah, except I'd yelled at Bakker because I think he raped Mary K. and my dead ex-boyfriend talked to me completely normal.

I'm sure you'll do fine, you always do, my dad said.

I agreed, trying not to show how I didn't believe it. Well, I'm full. I still need to do some studying, I said getting up to put my plate in the dishwasher. I knew I'd never be able to talk to my parents like I used to. I'd never be able to tell them some of the things that I've been through. It killed me to not tell them the truth, but it was for their good as well as my own. They had completely freaked out when they found the books about Wicca in my room; not only because we're Catholic, but also because they feared for my safety. Maeve, my birth mother had been killed less than a year after I was born, and she was a witch.

I sighed, knowing that I desperately needed to study: I'd already established the fact that you can't absorb the knowledge through osmosis simply by laying your head on the book instead. I started at the beginning of the unit scanning through all that we had learned since Christmas break.

Christmas break that has been the worst time of my life. I had just recently watched David Redstone be stripped of his power for summoning a taibhs in order to save Practical Magick. But other than that, it had also been during Christmas break that I saw Cal die, and helped to kill Selene. 

But there is never merely the dark without the light; I had also met Hunter during this time. True, I did nearly kill him when he fell into the Hudson River after I threw an athame into his neck, but we've since realized that we're mùirn beatha dàns and are truly and completely in love.

I sighed once again and returned to my studying, as I hadn't done since discovering Wicca. I perused through the book until I no longer felt the energy to do so and the words felt engraved on my retinas. With heavy eye-lids I got ready for bed, and finally set out to try to get some sleep.

I woke up some time later as the light from the bathroom crept under the door, and I heard the familiar sound of Mary K. brushing her teeth.

She had snuck into the house at about 1:00.

*Author's notes* I've spent too much time talking about them let's talk about me! I'm a sexy 15 f wa, who enjoys long walks on the beach and puppies no seriously. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going in for back surgery within a couple of days and don't know when I'll have the next installment on fanfiction.net. But never fear, I'll have plenty of time to write after the surgery and won't forget you, my devoted audience. Perhaps I can even get my trained monkey of a little brother to post the next chapters until I'm able to get to a computer *wiggles eyebrows in a suggestive manner* *eyebrows go wild and attack a small farming community in southern Iowa* Speaking of eyebrows Jack Nicholson's eyebrows really scare me you know this one time---

***Due to the author's mental state, we have cut her off from the air. We're sorry for any inconvenience* -- The Management**


	5. Protection (not THAT type! gutterminds!)

Author's note: "So far"??? You insult your poor dilapidated author with statements like that! Competition smompetition… toying with my pride! _~ In reference of a review_. Ah well, back surgery went as well as can be expected and I am back. Yes, my fellow Sweep-junkies, I am here with your newest fix of Sweep. I think I deserve a cookie for all of my hard efforts. Feel free to worship my incredible back-brace of power. 

****

The Council is hesitant to do anything brash, though they can't deny the force that they feel is rising up. They're too afraid to turn to me to solve this, as if what happened with Linden still haunts my reputation as a Seeker. Or perhaps it's Morgan... they know that I stayed behind for reasons other than just Selene and Cal. And without either of them here, there should be nothing keeping me behind, but I can't leave. This thing must be stopped before it has a chance to act; I don't know what I'd do if Morgan was hurt by it. She has seen too much pain already; I'd give my life to erase her painful memories.

-Gìomanach

"You were out pretty late last night," my mom stated conversationally.

"Yeah, well Jaycee's cousin flew into town so we had to go pick him up at the airport and then went to dinner and saw a movie," Mary K. replied, inhumanly cheerful despite the fact that she would have been lucky to even get six hours of sleep last night.

"That's nice, though you should have called," came the typical parent response.

I groaned internally: even her parental lecture about checking in seemed cheerful this morning. Blindly I grabbed a diet coke; it was my one staple food group, I don't know what I'd do if we ever ran out. I began to gulp down the coke, and vowed that it must be from the 'well of life' itself. Hunter… I felt his presence outside of the door, and as we actually had some time before school I grabbed my backpack and went outside to meet him, Mary K. trailing behind.

She raised an eyebrow suggestively at me. "Can you wait in Das Boot?" I asked her, feeling the urgency coming from Hunter. Mary K. gave me another suggestive look and got into my beloved car, being the darling sister that she is. I turned to Hunter. "What's up?"

"The Council has been noticing some massive energy coming from near the power sink. They're not sure what it is, but whoever is responsible is really powerful, and when charging up its magick with the power sink they believe it is capable of… mass destruction, as the Council believes that whoever this is isn't good. They have become worried, and believe this could be a member of Amyranth," Hunter paused and I saw worry in his green eyes. "Morgan, you need protection. Please come with me, I want to be able to protect you."

"Hunter… I can't. Mary K. has school; _I_ have school! I can't get caught up in Council business," I replied, thinking logically about the situation.

"Don't you understand what danger you're in? What's more important, school or your life?" Alarm appeared on his face, making his eyes wide and his brow furrowed. 

"They don't have anything to go off of that says I'm in danger. I'm tired of the Council always telling me what to do! So far they haven't helped me at all!" I exclaimed, angry tears staining my cheeks.

"We only want what's best for you," he whispered, his hands on my shoulders to pull me into a comforting embrace.

I pulled away. "What's best for me would be to be a normal teenage girl! I'm going to school. Don't follow me," waves of anger came from my aura as I got into Das Boot and slammed the door.

Mary K. studied me questioningly, but knew that it was best not to speak The ride to school went by in silence, despite the fact that anger had caused me to drive well above the speed limit.

"What happened?" Bree asked me as we walked to class, noting my red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Hunter came by this morning. Apparently the Council feels the need to control my life," I replied spitefully.

"It's that bad?" Bree asked. She looked into my eyes thoughtfully, seeming to be looking for all of the details in my expressions.

"Yes. Any time they have any suspicions they feel the need either to make me investigate them or to try to hide me away from everything. I'm tired of living like this… I'm tired of being their agent. I never signed up for this," I replied fervently, taking a stand for my rights. We walked into our home room and took our seats.

"And they aren't only doing this to protect you?" Bree asked, trying to both comfort me and to get me to look at the situation from all sides.

"That's what Hunter said. But so far the Council has never been there when I'm in danger. You and Robbie ended up saving me from burning to death, and in New York—" I stopped myself from spilling confidential information.

"What happened in New York?" Bree asked, both alarm and curiosity coming out in her voice. Her eyebrow arched, prompting me to answer.

"Never mind … it's beside the point," I answered, cross at myself for saying things that I shouldn't. Bree's eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply. There was a time when we didn't have any secrets from each other. Our friendship had gotten messy since Cal Blaire had come into our life and chose me over her, after they went to bed. We were working on it, but I knew there were some things that I couldn't tell her, despite all that we had been through together. She looked at me questioningly but turned away as Mr. Powell took the center of the room.

As usual the day dragged, but this was what I wanted. I wanted to be a normal teenage girl. I had fought with Hunter to be a normal teenage girl. I felt awful as I recalled the pain in his face as I yelled at him and retreated to Das Boot and I wished to make up with him. However, that would probably mean agreeing to let him protect me; I imagined him following me through school dressed up like a body guard: through American History, calculus, physics, and even through the girl's locker room as I changed for P.E. Now I was getting silly!

But by the end of the day, I was tired of normalcy and wanted to do something… something exciting, something witchy. Okay, so shopping isn't the most exciting thing in the world… but Bree and I soon found ourselves at Practical Magick, which at least was witchy. Of course I couldn't get Mary K. within a mile radius of anything Wiccan without promising that the Fianna would be there, and they weren't… so I ended up dropping her off at home. I feared that the moment I pulled out of the driveway Bakker, her rapist of an ex-boyfriend, would be invited in to do god knows what, but in the end I trusted Mary K. enough not to be that stupid. 

"Are you looking for something in particular?" she asked me, while looking through the books about tarot magick. 

"Not really. I just felt like coming here… I needed to do something witchy," I struggled to explain, not having a logical explanation other than that. I passed by the penis candles again, recalling the squeals of surprise from the school girls who had been in here a while before. If I worked here, I would have quite the fun time listening to how people responded to seeing those candles. _'If I worked here'…_ speaking of working here, I wanted to say hello to Alyce.

Finn Foster, Alyce's new assistant eyed me suspiciously as I looked up to the counter to find Alyce. I didn't know him very well yet, but it seemed as if he didn't trust me… probably because I had committed a Wiccan faux pas when I first met him. As if she had felt me thinking of her, which I didn't doubt she actually did, Alyce came out from the back. "Hello, Morgan," she greeted. "How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm fine," I answered, despite the fact that hiding my feelings from her would be useless. "And yourself?"

"I'm doing pretty well… keeping busy. Hunter stopped by earlier and had some tea. Are thing well with him?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Why? Didn't you talk to him?" my surprise come out in my voice.

"We chatted, but it was mostly about meaningless things. I could tell that he was distressed, but he didn't tell me what was the cause of his strong emotions. Then he bought some pretty powerful herbs… ones that could be used in a traditional binding spell, quite a powerful one. I do hope he knows what he's doing, though I don't doubt that he does. Hunter is strong-willed and quite the competent young seeker; I just hope he'll be able to solve whatever it is that troubles him so," Alyce replied, her voice warm and comforting, and showing how much she cared about us.

"Yeah…" I sighed, at a loss for words. I knew what I had to do. "I'd probably better get going, it's getting late. Nice to see you Alyce," I said making my way toward the door. Bree followed suit.

"Bye Alyce," she added, following me toward the door.

"Good luck, dears," Alyce called out to us as we made out way out the door. The snow hadn't completely melted and it was cold outside as we both got into Das Boot.

We drove toward the school in silence, as I thought intently about what I was going to do. Bree noticed my deep thoughts and didn't speak until we were back at school, where Breezy had been left. "I'll see you tomorrow, Morgan," she said quietly.

"Yeah… tomorrow," I agreed with her. "See you, Bree."

I waited until she unlocked Breezy's door and then I drove off in the direction of Hunter's house. 

Author's note: So… where's my damn cookie? You know… I'm just not sure how long until the next part will come out, I have been awfully busy lounging around the house….. but for a certain amount of cookies, I may find time in my busy schedule. Or maybe a cupcake… *stomach growls before attacking an innocent poptart*

****

Please don't feed the author. Thank you. -- the Management

~~~

*Author's note* Yes, you lucky people you… here is a special bonus thingie offering you a once in a lifetime chance to get an in depth look at a day in my life. Take it away announcer person!

****

Boring scientist discovery channel voice: Notice how the _authorus lazimus _lays on her back while writing on a laptop which she props on her stomach, it's an unusual characteristic unique to this species of writer. Also note how headphones are placed on her ears, not only there to drown out external distractions but to create stimuli to keep her from boring herself. Another unique characteristic of this species is—

****

UnDeAd ChIcK (yes, your charming author): *throws stone at scientist* Unfortunately he neglected the fact that the _authorus lazimus _is well known for its temper known to be ignited by remarks harmful to its pride…….. NEXT!!!

****

Cheesy announcer voice: Welcome to the only show that gives you a close up look at the _*not very*_ Rich and Famous _*only in their dreams.* _ Today we are giving you a personal look at the charming Ms. Martinez. However, to stir things up, she doesn't know that she's being recorded.

****

UnDeAdChIcK: Oh, I don't. *rolls eyes*

****

Cheesy announcer voice: You didn't when we recorded it. Roll the tape.

*An assortment of shower scenes are played, followed by scenes of UnDeAdChIcK changing clothing*

****

UnDeAdChIcK: *shrieks* YOU PERVERT! *mauls cheesy announcer*

*Announcer screams in agony*

****

UnDeAdChIcK: Well, that's the end of our segment… 'til next time!

*Credits roll by in front of UnDeAdChIcK digging a hole then dragging the announcer into the hole. Upon noticing that the hole isn't deep enough, she decides to take action: screen darkens as UnDeAdChIcK begins hitting the announcer with the shovel.*

****


	6. Out of Bounds

Author's notes: You know, since everyone seems to like these author's notes so much, why don't we just skip the whole Sweep thing and have this entire chapter just be me talking about stuff. Come on, it'll be fun! I'm an interesting person with rounded tastes… mmm… round… cookies. Ah yes, chocolate chip cookies are round. You know what else is round? An oatmeal raisin cookie. So are shortbread cookies, and Oreos, and macadamia nut cookies, and sugar cookies, and M&M cookies and………….

****

The author has begun to drool on herself, so in place of the author's notes chapter we bring you more Sweep. We apologize for any inconvenience-- The Management

The cards are in my hands, soon will come the time for the dealing and everything will fall into place. Until then I'll spend my time in quiet contemplation, knowing that my efforts will finally be paid off and we will be together at last… as it was meant to be.

-Sgàth

My thoughts were intense as I drove to Hunter's house. A powerful binding spell… he wasn't planning on binding me so that he could "protect" me from whatever it was that the Council detected, was he? Or perhaps he was planning on going after this himself, as intent on stopping evil as he had been when David Redstone had summoned a taibhs. But this was foolish, he had no idea what it was that he was even looking for! He wouldn't possibly go after it on his own, would he? I suddenly became unsure of why I was bothering to even drive down to his house, considering I was foolish to believe that I could try to stop him.

I continued to drive on, feeling that even if I couldn't stop him, it would be worth the trip just to see him. Soon I was pulling up to the house and walking up the porch. Sky answered the door, but casting my senses I felt another presence. "Hello, Morgan," she greeted me.

"Hey, Sky. Is Hunter here?" I asked despite the fact that I was pretty sure that it was his presence that I had felt when I cast my senses. 

Her eyes twinkled. "Come on in. Now, you tell me… is he here?"

It seemed that everyone wanted to test my powers; it was pretty rare for an uninitiated witch to be able to cast their senses, but Sky knew that I was capable of it and did it quite often. When she first met me she had been amazed that I could scry with fire and do tàth meànma or the "Vulcan mind meld" as I referred to it as. "Yes, he's here. In the circle room?" I asked her, feeling that I felt his presence in that direction.

"Yes, you can go ahead and find him in there, if you'd like," she told me.

"Thanks, Sky," I said, walking into their warm house. I hung up my coat before proceeding to make my way back to the circle room.

My tennis shoes squeaked softly on their wooden floors as I approached the door quietly. Looking in I saw Hunter grinding up herbs using his white marble mortar and pestle and chanting words in Gaelic. I could feel the magick that had build up in the room and noticed that he was in a circle and saw the chalk ring around him, as well as the altar that he had set up facing north. I watched him intently for a couple of minutes before deciding to let him know that I was here. Usually we could feel when the other was near, but he seemed preoccupied with the spell… or perhaps his power was failing again as it had when Mary K. walked in on us.

I hesitated, not sure how to let my presence known. I imagined throwing myself at his feet and begging him to stop the spell and saying that I would let him protect me if he really wanted to, or just begging him to give up the idea of taking down the force on his own. Sighing, I knew that wouldn't be the best solution… maybe he wasn't doing either of those things, it could just be a healing spell for a friend. He must have heard my sigh, because he turned around and looked at me. "Morgan," he breathed.

I stepped in through the doorway, and waited for him to walk through the circle deosil as not to weaken his circle and then cut open a door with his athame for me to walk in. As I walked into the circle, I could feel his magick much more intensely than I had from outside the door. He closed the doorway that he cut in the circle behind me and then we turned to each other and our gazes met, studying the mixture of emotions reflected in our eyes. I saw deep-set worry, curiosity at what brought me here, and a dozen other lesser emotions; was that desire I saw? 

Finally he spoke. "Were you standing there long?"

I shook my head. "Maybe a minute or so, I wasn't sure if I should interrupt you," I replied quietly, seeming almost shy despite the fact that Hunter was my boyfriend and had seen me in nothing more than my Wonder Woman panties when I was drunk before. He nodded and looked away for a moment, seeming deep in thought. "What spell were you doing?" I asked him.

"I was conjuring a binding powder. It might come in handy once the Council is ready to send me in to investigate the force that they feel," he replied, his voice quiet.

I wondered if he was still holding a grudge from how I had yelled at him this morning, I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about how I had acted. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning, I over-reacted," I said, looking at the ground to avoid his eyes.

There was silence for a minute and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. His embrace was warm and I felt comforted. All of my nerve-endings tingled just being near him. "No, you deserve to be a normal teenage girl. Sometimes it's easy to forget that you're so young an inexperienced, because of how much natural power you have," he whispered into my ear.

It was true, despite the fact that he was only two years older than me, sometimes he seemed much older and more experienced. Perhaps it was because he had been taught his heritage as a blood witch since he was little, and learned of his power. Or maybe it was just his English accent. "I should finish this spell, and then we can talk," Hunter finally spoke, letting go of my waist. I frowned slightly, not wanting to leave his embrace.

Hunter went back to his mortar and pestle and continued to turn the dried leaves into a powder. I recognized its smell as rosemary despite the other smells that wafted through the air. Carefully he added the rosemary to the mixture of herbs and talc that he had sitting in a copper bowl and placed a few stones on top, which I recognized as smoky quartz and amethyst, while still chanting in Gaelic. Finally he stopped and raised both of his hands over the bowl, and began a new chant:

__

"In Hectate's name we bind you to the flame   
May she bring nightmares, depression and pain   
We cast you to the wind, that all know your shame   
May Hectate envelope you in the threefold law   
May all forget your shame, their harm, their call   
May their ability to raise magick fall on deaf walls   
We join our energies fellow friends in the Craft   
May Hectate stop your harm in the future, present and past   
Only when their deeds are reversed will this binding be uncast   
So mote it be!"

From his hands glowed a deep blue the color of the nigh sky on the night of the new moon, but as he neared the end of his spell the blue it gradually turned maroon and eventually crimson. Involuntarily a chill ran down my spine; the air within the circle was intense and I could feel the energy curling around us, but I stayed back. For the first time, I felt uncomfortable being in a circle with Hunter; it wasn't as bad as it had been in the sèoban with Cal, but still I began to feel odd. My head swam in the energy that he had created, but the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant: I knew that this was a powerful spell that Hunter was conjuring, and it intrigued me, but I was also afraid because of my natural Woodbane tendency to abuse power.

Hunter motioned for me to come and sit across from him. With the bowl between us we held hands above it. "I want to teach you a simple spell that you can say when using this powder to bind someone. It's rather powerful, so only use it in an emergency," he warned. Then he began the spell, and I said it with him as if someone had told me what he was going to say prior to him saying it:

__

" So you send me,   
It will return to you three times three   
Be it sorrow or be it glee's   
It will return to you three times three." 

I bind thee, Three times three,

Evil is drawn away from thee,

I bind thee, Three times more,

Evil is gone, And what is more,

I bind thee, Three times three,

Begone Negativity!"

Energy flowed through my fingers and up my arm into my whole body: energy from Hunter, my own energy, and energy from Spirit. I gasped as a black puff of smoke rose from the bowl and blurred my vision for a second. A face seemed to be within the smoke before it dissipated "Hecate," Hunter whispered in awe. We sat there for a few minutes in silence and then he carefully poured the powder into a black velvet bag. Hunter then tose to his feet and thanked Spirit for its assistance, closed the quarters, and then closed the circle. After having also replaced the altar to its usual area and cleaned up the supplies the room looked almost like normal, except for the salt on the floor, the chalk circle, and the smell of sage in the air.

"Would you like some tea?" he finally asked.

Tea suddenly sounded really good, though diet coke would have been just as good. "That would be nice," I replied and followed him into the kitchen.

Hunter filled the kettle with water and put it on the burner, and then turned to me. "I'm guessing you came for reasons other than to watch me do a spell, and to get a cup of tea," Hunter started, flashing his amazing smile.

I thought about it for a minute. Yes, I did have a reason to be here, but what was it? "Alyce told me that you stopped by Practical Magick and seemed distressed about something, and that you got some supplies that could be used in a binding spell. I guess I was just worried," came my reluctant reply, though I hadn't willed it to come. The truth was best I knew, and that's exactly what my mouth said before I had time to decide whether or not to use it.

Hunter's eyes met mine and I found myself surprised that I couldn't read in them what his thoughts were. "You needn't worry about me," his reply sounded very stiff and British.

I found myself angered by his reply. How was it that he could worry so much about me, and to even try to control my life, yet tell me not to worry about him? My fists clenched and my jaw locked, as angry as the Morrigan, the goddess of war, herself. "How can you even—" I struggled with the words. _Can even what?_ "Even ask me not to worry when you throw yourself into what could possibly be a den of coveners of Amyranth, yet try to control my life in order to 'protect' me?"

A muscle in his jaw flinched, as it always did when he was angry, remembering the events of the morning. "I remember someone else actually throwing herself into a den of Amyranth witches," he replied in almost a growl. His eyes flared the anger coming though them so that I could almost imagine them blood red rather than their current sea green.

I glared back, unable to find a response to his snide remark. There was no use arguing it: I had practically thrown myself at Amyranth's feet, but the fact that he was right made it all the worse. At last I chose not to take it and left his kitchen in a hurry and rushed out his door. Frustration came over me as I rushed down the stairs of the porch and I turned around to throw witch fire at the door before I got into Das Boot and peeled away from his house.

Once on the road and out of view of his house the tears full came, and I had to pull to the side of the road until my eyesight was no longer so blurred.

*Author's notes*: Hah… how do you like that? That should teach you all what happens when you neglect to leave me reviews. *evil laughter* Okay… I've got more work to do on this… curse the Backstreet Boys that ring their songs of doom in my ears. Someday we will live in a perfect world, free of boy-bands and teen fashion magazines… and gerbils. Until then, who's up for Justin Timberlake hunting? Afterwards we can have lunch at a restaurant not plagued by the evil reign of waffles… and hopefully free of mouse-like rodents. Keep reading… it'll get better, though how much is dependant on the reviews and cookies I receive *evil laughter*


	7. The Cottage

Author's notes: I see that my threats worked *muahahahahah* However, I think my English teacher would frown upon my technique of blackmailing the audience. Honestly, I love the reviews; keep 'em coming! Actually I meant to have Morgan and Hunter make up (or out… lol) in the last chapter, but Hunter pissed me off so I had Morgan get angry. I can't help it, writing as Hunter is hard… guys are just too difficult (both to write and to draw… or even to try to deal with). Well, except for my RPG character who is an 80 year old man… he's so stubborn, and is constantly hitting people with his cane. I love him ^_^ Okay… back to the story, I'll try to add some excitement in this part.

****

Athar tells me that we fight like an old married couple. Morgan and I are but two parts of one soul, this shouldn't be happening like this. She rages like the Morrigán, and even scorched my door after leaving… why is this happening? Where did all of this anger come from? I think something is weighing heavily on both of us, but what is it?

Gíomanach

I rested my head against the steering wheel and began to cry upon pulling to the side of the road. Why had I done that? Hadn't part of the reason that I went to his house been to make up? I thought about how angry his usually gentle eyes had been and banged my head against the steering wheel, ignoring the dull pain on my forehead. Finally I lifted my head and pulled back into gear. Despite the fact that I needed to go home, I set out in the opposite direction feeling that the open road was the best cure for my aching heart.

The road spanned in front of me and I continued down it, letting it take me where it would. Finally I parked Das Boot, feeling that I had reached my destination. The power sink… I was at the old Methodist graveyard that we had gone to for Samhain. I got out of Das Boot and stepped into the cold air, the wind chilling me while I searched for my coat. Damnation! I had left it at Hunter's when I left in a hurry. In a book that I read, the priestesses of the old religion (Druids) often fasted and trained themselves to ignore hunger and cold through mental discipline. I remembered the circle that I had done out here barefoot in the cold snow and how I didn't even notice the temperature until I came back down. I could do that too, I concentrated on defying my body's need for warmth--

I silenced my thoughts… I had heard something, though I wasn't entirely sure what it was. My witchy senses perked up, and I knew that there had been something. I felt as if I was being pulled back into the woods. My feet seemed to take on a mind of their own and I walked through the cemetery and back into parts of the woods that I hadn't visited, even when I had turned into a wolf with Ciaran. However, I wasn't scared… I knew that I was being pulled back there for a reason and felt oddly comforted, despite all of Hunter's worries about something near the power sink.

Just within my view I saw a cottage, and remembered Mary K. telling me that someone had bought a house back here. It seemed that this was where I was meant to go and I continued walking toward the house, then I noticed a gold explorer much like the one that I assumed was Jaycee's mom's. My hand grasped the doorknob when I made my way up the porch and I opened the door. How strange that someone would just leave their house unlocked.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as I stepped partially in the door. The main room wasn't even furnished save for a few boxes, and the ground was covered in dust and dirt, with spider webs on the windows and ceilings. That's when I heard the noise that had brought me here in the first place… a girl's scream. I listened carefully to see if she needed my help, that's when I heard the other noise… a creaking, like the sound of floorboards, or a squeaky door… or mattress springs. My face turned bright red, thinking of what I had probably just overheard.

I turned around to leave and in the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light and then felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. Afraid to turn around I ran, leaving the door open in my flight. The trees passed by me as I ran, my breathing in gasps. The sun had been setting as I made my way to the house and now it was quite dark, shadows cast forms as if to scare off any unwanted visitors. I turned and ran toward my car and as I passed the tree where I had turned I saw a wolf. The strong and ferocious creature growled at me baring his white teeth and then he seemed to lose interest in me and ran in the direction of the house.

Scared, I ran back to my car and with shaky hands I started it up again. My hands clenched the steering wheel, cutting off the circulation to my fingers and causing them to turn white. The distance to my house became shorter and shorter as the road sped behind me. I pushed what had happened from my mind, though I considered telling Hunter what had happened. I angrily pushed that thought from my mind as well, knowing that if I told him he'd only hold my walking to the house against me… and use it to prove that he was right about me needing protection.

I sped toward my house and finally reached it within ten minutes. The house was dark except for the kitchen and I wandered in there to see what was going on. I found my mom stirring a beef stew when I came in. Without looking at me she asked, "Isn't it a little late to be coming home on a school night?" I stifled a giggle, thinking that she had sensed me, just like a witch would have been able to. Then she turned to me. "Where's your sister?"

"She's not here?" I asked surprised. "I dropped her off at home before leaving with Bree. Did she leave a note?"

Mom shook her head. "It's not like her to just take off like that."

She was right… the only time that she had left without leaving a note or calling someone first was when she had been kidnapped by Selene. A chill ran down my spine as I recalled the painful memory of seeing Cal be killed, the soul being sucked from his body. I was suddenly afraid for my sister. "I'll call and see if she's at Jaycee's house."

I looked at the answering machine before calling: there were no new messages. I dialed Jaycee's number and listened while it rang a few times. Finally Jaycee's voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Jaycee… this is Morgan. Is Mary K. with you?"

"No, why is she missing?" Jaycee's voice sounded worried.

"Um…" I thought about whether I should scare her with the truth or not, when I heard the door open. "No, that's probably her right now. Thanks Jaycee." I hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

I caught her walking up the stairs, her clothing wrinkled and trying to smooth down her hair. I frowned knowing that she hadn't gone to school looking like that.

A little later we were all in the kitchen eating dinner. My mom frowned, "What was so important that you left without leaving a note or a message."

Mary K. looked nervous about her question for a second before answering eloquently. "I went to the library with Alisa so that we could work on our French." She shrugged. "I thought I had left a note, but I guess I had forgotten it. I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to worry you like that."

Mom's frown melted with what seemed like sincere regret from Mary K. "Just try to remember in the future; you really scared me."

"I'll be careful to leave a message next time." Dad looked up at my mom with a look that seemed to ask _'Why were you so easy on her?' _But then he looked up at Mary K's serene smiling face and returned to looking at his plate without arguing.

The kitchen felt odd, I didn't know how to describe it, and Mary K. was making me feel uncomfortable. "I'm finished," I said picking up my plate to scrape it off. My parents frowned at my waste off food, and the fact that I was leaving then so early. "I had a big lunch today," was my feeble reply to their expressions. I quickly scraped off my plate and soaked it to get away from there as soon as possible.

My feet quickly scrambled up the stairs to my room, despite my efforts to remain cool and calm. Upon closing my door behind me, I leaned against it breathing deeply. What is wrong with me? I felt weak and shaky as I stood there leaning on the door, as if my energy was being drained from me. A flash before my eyes and I was transported back to the events from earlier: the house in the back of the woods, walking in and then the flash that knocked the wind out of me… and that wolf, something in it's eyes reflected more just animal instinct. A flash and I was back in my room, gasping for air as I was sitting in front of my door.

After a minute I crawled to my bed and grabbed my textbooks and note books to finish with my homework and studying, relieved to get to it after how much had ignored in light of the recent events.

I must have dozed off because I awoke at 1:30, my stomach growling in complaint at how little I had eaten of my dinner. Half-asleep I walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a poptart and milk and then set back up to my room. As I passed Mary K.'s room, I noticed that the door was opened slightly. I paused, listening for her deep breathing of sleep, and upon not hearing it I peeked in.

Mary K. was gone.

*Author's stuff… or whatever* Sorry this took so long to get out… I've been lazy. So sue me. More cookies and reviews please. *Grabs Hunter* Review or the bunny gets it! (Sorry, inside Banishing Board joke)


	8. Disappearing act

Author's notes: You guys really want more, don't ya? Demanding little peoples. *yawns* Fine, I don't have a life of my own anyways. Here's the next installment of my fan fic.

__

At last it's time. All of my efforts will not go to waste. Finally we shall be together.

-Sgàth

__

My dreams were troubled by Cal once again. His golden eyes, as intense as a tiger's; his stunning smile, shining at all though I knew it was meant for me; his soft hair; his gentle touch…why am I feeling like this? I don't love Cal anymore, plus he's dead! "He's dead!" I exclaimed, waking myself up. Drenched in cold sweat I looked around my darkened room, almost expecting to see Cal's spirit staring down at me. Nothing but darkness.

***

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to my mom's normal, over-cheerful attempts to wake me. "Morgan, you're going to be late," she urged. I rubbed my eyes, attempting to open them enough to see.

"Where's Mary K.?" I asked, surprising myself with my observations. Normally Mary K. would have been the one to yell at me before I awoke to drive us to school.

"She left with Jaycee half an hour ago, Jaycee's mom picked them up to take them to school so that they could prepare for a project before class," she answered walking out my door. "Hurry up and take a shower, I'll put a poptart in the toaster for you."

I fell out of bed and made my way to the shower and upon finishing it, I threw on my clothing, not having Mary K. to tell me what to wear today, and made my way downstairs to grab my lukewarm poptart and diet coke before heading out the door. Another day… what was to come? So far this week almost everything had gone wrong… I could only imagine what was to come today.

Moodily I stared out of Das Boot's windshield as I drove down the roads toward school. Something was up with Mary K.: taking off without leaving a note, disappearing in the middle of the night, showing up at home with her clothes disheveled, getting home late, and surely lying to our mom. Was I being a good sister to not bring these up with my parents? No, they already knew and had dismissed it as nothing more than carelessness. There was definitely something up; my parents were never that slack. _'Don't be ridiculous, she has probably just found a guy and is too embarrassed to tell you. She's afraid that you might attack him just like you did with Bakker,' reason scolded me. _

I pulled into the school parking lot, surprisingly earlier without Mary K. Kithic was already waiting on the steps. Alisa seemed to be fitting in much better and was in conversation with Jenna. In fact, it seemed that Matt was more of the outsider as he sat in the back, shadow half covering his face; I almost felt sorry for him, even after he had cheated on Jenna with Raven. Raven… she seemed almost an outsider as well, but the look of contempt that she gave me as I approached them kept me from feeling sorry for her as well. Though I did understand how it could be weird, considering she had broken up with Sky, and I was still dating Sky's cousin; or was I?

"So, how did it go yesterday?" Bree turned away from her conversation with Robbie.

"Oh…" I replied, I'd nearly forgotten that Bree was with me before I left to go talk to Hunter.

"That bad?"

"Well… considering I ended up running out of there without a coat, and throwing witchfire at his door… yes, I'd say that it was that bad," I replied a little sharper than I intended. Alisa's eyes got wider, she seemed to be afraid of me. I never knew what was going on with her, and didn't understand why she was even in Kithic if she was afraid of magick. Every once in a while a look came across her face… as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to express it; no, that look… she was trying to hold back tears.

"You threw witchfire at Hunter?" Robbie's reaction was a cross between amusement and disappointment at my blatant abuse of power.

"Not really at him, at his door," my pitiful excuse was ineffective.

"What's this?" Sharon asked, her eyes shining.

"I… went to go apologize to Hunter and—" I started.

"And you ended up throwing witchfire at him… I can see how that makes a fitting apology," Ethan mused, receiving an elbow in his ribs from Sharon, yet again. "Hey! I was just kidding… that kind of hurt."

"Try being sensitive for once," Sharon scolded, though there was a hint of teasing in her voice.

"It's okay; I don't know… he's just… I don't know," I tried to express how I felt without telling them about the Council and all I had been through.

"Too controlling?" Raven offered, her voice showed her anger and her question seemed more of a statement. "Their whole fucking family is like that… dating you and then deciding that you aren't good enough for them as you are and need to change."

There was silence for a moment, no one sure of what to say next. "I didn't know that you and Sky had—" Alisa started, her innocence apparent in her voice, but Jenna quieted her before she could go any farther. It was none of the girl's business, and Goddess knows how Raven would react.

The bell finally rang and we made our way toward our separate classes. My thoughts of Mary K. being replaced by thoughts of Hunter, that was until I ran into Jaycee in the hallway after second.

"Hey Morgan," she greeted.

"Hi… Jaycee," I replied a little surprised that she stopped to talk to me.

"Is Mary K. sick today?" she asked, seeming a little worried.

"No… didn't she get a ride to school with you this morning?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little worried myself.

"No, why would you think—"

"I'm sorry Jaycee, I have to go!" I yelled back to her as I ran through the hallways and out toward my car.

"Miss Rowlands…?" the principal started to speak to me as I ran past. 

In continued running, not caring what punishment would await me as I got back. Students gawked at me as I ran, and I heard whispers of _'What's going on?' _and _'Is that Morgan? _

Finally I made it to Das Boot and started it up again. The engine purred happily, and I found myself thankful that it was more reliable than Bree's car, Breezy. Once again I was driving without a destination already in mind, but feeling that I knew where I had to go. I took the windy roads at 15 miles above the speed limit, but I didn't run into any police cars along the way… but if I had, I doubt I would have stopped.

Soon I was at my destination, shaking inside of my car from the adrenaline rush. I looked out of the window, it wasn't the power sink as it had been the night before; I was back at Hunter's.

*Author's notes* I know this isn't as far as you probably wanted in the next part, but when a story writes itself it's best to let it stop itself too. I know, it took a horribly long time to get this part up, and I will try to be quicker with the rest. I estimate probably five more parts, more or less. Please continue with the reviews ^_^


	9. Extra

****

****

****

**Extra: Engrish special**

You were expecting another chapter! Ha! Tricked you! I just wanted to do a quick engrish special, since it's so much fun. What is engrish, you ask? Simple, think of the bad Japanese foreign films that you've seen you know, the ones where the lips keep moving after they've stopped talking. Sometimes the subtitles have bad grammar as well. That, my good friends, is Engrish.

Here's a little ditty about what the characters of Sweep would say in Engrish:

Morgan: I just try be good witch. My father bad, but I can be good. I show them, I be good witch!

Hunter: Morgan break rules. She never listen Council! I tell that she not do bad magick, but she no listen. But choice hers. She can be good witch. I love.

Robbie: It not fair. Friends bloodwitch, I not! They mess minds, want me to forget. I not forget. They mess people bad. I not have to take. No friend do that.

Mary K.: I not understand sister like witchcraft. It evil. Bible say not suffer witch live. It evil. Alisa think too, though she in coven. She afraid Morgan maybe I should afraid too. Plus she not dress good, I help.

Bree: I not slut. Love not real the minute you fall love you hurt. I seen it! Love fake.

Alisa: Morgan scare. She big powerful. I try to make see evil ways, but she just tell me to go away. I tell Mary K.; we write city council. No one stop her, city council can. 

Raven: Sky control. No like me flirt with boy. I is me. She not stop. Boy cute.

Sky: I go England. Raven not understand feeling. She angry me some time. Why she flirt so many boy? 

Ciaran: Daughter strong. I proud. Maybe she join me with coven. I sorry killed mother. Sorry every day.

Sharon: I not spoiled. Gold bangles not mean nothing. I tell, designer label don't mean spoil.

Matt: I so confused. Jenna dump, cause Raven me cheat. Not fault! She make cheat! Why not understand?

Jenna: I not sad. I be strong Matt cheat, but I strong. Not cry. Morgan strong. She cure asthma. I look up to her.

Ethan: Sharon not like drink. She say bad. Just one drink, I tell. She say not. I should not drink. Maybe she right.

Killian: Kids lame. No like drink. Seeker lame he not fun. I say we should all party, he say no they want kill you. I not see why sister like.

Cal: What I do here? I dead. Silly persons. How I talk engrish dead? Not happen.

Whoo! Wasn't that funny? No well. *sticks out tongue* 

*sigh* I have to much time on my hands, I'll write the next part soon. Geez, I barely prevented myself from writing this part in engrish as well. It's contagious I tell you! 


	10. Secrets Revealed

Author's notes: Wasn't engrish fun? WHOO! Anyway, this part took far too long to get out. Being involved in a "romance" myself has helped to write more "romantic" parts… but don't expect much! I've never been a sucker for romance.

**As hard as I try, I can never resist her. Seeing her in pain makes me want to do whatever I can to stop her tears. It's amazing how much control she has over me.**

**-Gìomanach**

I stopped my car in Hunter's driveway, knowing that I had come here not only because I needed his help, but because I needed his comfort. A few minutes passed as I tried to compose myself in Das Boot before I approached his door and knocked. A few more minutes passed before he answered the door. As hard as I had tried to compose myself, the tears started flowing down my cheeks faster upon seeing the anger in his eyes as he answered the door.

Hunter's face softened and I found myself in his warm embrace, with him kissing away my tears. "Shh…," he hushed my sobbing and led me through the door into his house, where he promptly set to getting some tea for us. The familiarity of his warm house was comfort enough, but being seated next to him with a warm cup of tea almost made me forget about my worries. He allowed me to sit in silence for a while before speaking; it was amazing how well he knew what I needed.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, I… well, I—" I stammered, trying to find my words before he interrupted me.

"I understand, but don't worry about it. Just tell me what happened," he said.

I looked over the warm cup of tea and began to tell the long story of all that I had noticed this past week, ending with running out of the school upon finding out that Mary K. was gone missing and ending up at his door. All of it sounded mundane, a simple explanation could easily be that she was seeing some boy and she didn't want anyone to know, and was skipping school to see him, or just to simply go to the mall. As far as her influence over our parents went, they could just be too wrapped up in their work, as well as worrying about me (and my grades) to notice a whole lot. In all realism Mary K. was probably just feeling ignored.

Hunter, however, took all of this with utmost concern and seriousness, especially when added to the dreams that I had been having about Cal. He considered all of this for a good many moments before stopping to retrieve his scrying stone. Picking up his cue, I set my now empty mug of tea on the coffee table and sat across from him on the floor, our knees touching. My mind quickly slipped into the state of meditation from practice. I became aware of only the blackness of the stone before I willed to see my sister as she was now. A faint glimpse of a house surrounded by a forested area before the stone became clouded and blinked out.

It was apparent that Mary K. was actually in some sort of danger, there wouldn't be any other reason for the stone to blink out like that, she had to be involved with someone who didn't want what was going on to be seen. I looked up at Hunter, and without him asking I knew he was wondering if that house was the one that I had walked to before. I closed my eyes and nodded, realizing that my suspicions had been correct; if this has happened before I knew who I really was I would have been amazed, but I had come to learn that my instincts could generally be trusted.

"Come on," he said, standing up and then taking my hand to help me up as well, "Mary K. obviously needs us." We rushed to Das Boot, the car had saved me once before, with Hunter practically pulling me out of the house in his hurry.

_'Goddess, just let Mary K. be okay.'_


	11. The Cottage Pt 2

*Author's note* Getting close to the finale. Exciting stuffs…. Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter (not to mention the tardiness), but I've been lacking inspiration. Here we go… get ready with your cookies and milk.

_Mother would be proud. This scheme shall be better than even her own. She'll see that I was worth it to her._

_--Sgáth_

Hunter drove Das Boot, despite my arguments. It had cost me a fortune to replace the hood, and I still haven't gotten enough money for a new paint job. But in his current state, I found that convincing Hunter to let me drive would be impossible. He was on edge; we both were, but the fire in his eyes… I had seen him angry before, but never like this. Actually, he scared me. But I knew why he was like this, it was because of me. He wanted to protect me in any way possible and to do so he was protecting my little sister. That's how much he loves me…

From his house, the old Methodist cemetery wasn't very far away and within ten minutes we were there, though mostly because of his speeding. Upon reaching it, rather than stopping Hunter drove straight through the gates and onto hiking trails in the woods. Das Boot quivered violently, threatening to fall apart any moment. I screamed at Hunter as he maneuvered through the trees, barely managing to avoid hitting some of them. I tried to regain my composure but found myself unable to, my mind screaming that this was it: this was where I was going to die. A wheel hit a large stone, lifting my old car onto its left two wheels. I screamed louder, waiting for the car to be completely knocked over. Instead it landed back onto its wheels with a sickly "thud"; I knew that the suspension had to be shot, as well as a number of other internal problems. I began to wonder if this was the reason that Hunter had decided to take my car rather than his.

We reached the stone house not a moment too soon. Black smoke was coming from under Das Boot's  hood, and although I was more concerned about Mary K., I couldn't stifle my groan. Hunter just jumped out of the car and ran toward the house. He saw the Gold Explorer and cursed under his breath, "Cal." I struggled to keep up with him, the six inches that he had over me gave him a much longer gait. 

We made it up the steps and into the building. Everything seemed exactly as it had been before: even the dust that covered the floor of the main room seemed undisturbed. We cast our senses, and despite the voices that I heard I sensed nothing. Meeting Hunter's green eyes, I knew that he heard nothing either. Silently we both crept up the staircase, wincing with each creak. Still the voices came from the top bedroom, though more recognizable now. I could recognize a man's and a woman's, though I couldn't tell if the woman's was Mary K.'s or not. Suspense loomed, and despite how many dangerous situations I had been in my stomach still felt as if it were full of butterflies. Hunter and I waited a few moments at the top of the staircase, waiting for signs of danger. Finally he moved to break it open, but stumbled inside of the room instead: the door flying open seconds before the moment of impact.

I followed suit, not afraid of danger if it meant being with Hunter, and entered the room. It was bare and as dusty as the previous one. Inside the room was a plain mattress, covered with a few sheets, and from inside those sheets, a half-naked Cal looked lazily up. His amber eyes shined, full of power: more power than he had possessed in life. "We've been expecting you, haven't we, my pet?" He looked down, and that's when I realized who it was laying next to him. It was my sister, dressed in little more than her undergarments. She smiled lazily and snuggled up closer to him in reply; he stroked her cheek gently then looked back up at me. His eyes pierced into my soul. 

"Mary K.!" I screamed at her. "Get away from him!"

She just looked at me with wide-eyed cattiness, seeming quite content with herself. "Oh, but she's here by choice," Cal retorted, chuckling to himself.

"You couldn't have Morgan, so you went after her little sister. You're even sicker than I had thought, Sgáth," Hunter spat his name in disgust.

"You know nothing, Gìomanach," Cal replied haughtily. "I can easily have Morgan." With that, he abruptly stood up and threw white witch flame at Hunter. Despite how many times Hunter had blocked witch fire in the past, and the fact that he was prepared to block this one, he was knocked out of the room and down the stairs. The door abruptly shut behind him and within moments it was shaking beneath Hunter's fist. Cal seemed unfazed, as if he knew that the door wouldn't fall to any of Hunter's efforts.

I stood there, red in the face with my fists clenched against my sides. "Let my sister go, you monster!" I screamed at Cal and then sent my own witch fire at him.

He dispelled my flames with no effort. "So feisty," he crooned. "But I've told you before… your sister is here by choice," he looked down at her, "aren't you?"

Mary K. got up and sauntered toward me, I tried to run to put my arms around her, but I found myself stuck. "I've always hated Morgan," she started her soliloquy. "She was always older and better than me. _'Oh, Morgan always gets perfect grades… Morgan is a perfect child… Why can't you be more like Morgan, Mary K.?' I hated her! So when I got to high school it was my chance to show her that I could be better. I was more popular, and prettier, had more boyfriends… but none of it got to her. She taunted me, seeming supportive and aloof, never letting me see her jealousy. Then she got into witchcraft and got super powers as well; always trying to show me up." Before she was talking to herself, but her eyes met mine now, "I finally figured out how to hurt you." Tears ran down my cheeks by now, hurt by Mary K.'s torrent of emotions. "And I'm not sorry for what I've done."_

Cal came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You've been a good pet: you've been my eyes and ears throughout all of this, and you deserve a reward. However, you have served your purpose. Things will return to normal, but you will always remember what happened with pride: you finally got your deepest desire, you've finally proved yourself." His voice was intoxicating and seemed to quell her force of emotions. My younger sister's eyes went dark, as if she had been turned off, and he carried her limp body onto the bed. Once more he turned to me. "Come, you know that you're still in love with me. We can finally be free of everything and be together, forever. You know that it was meant to be… Morgan," he whispered my name so that it seemed to waft through the air like perfume.

"No, Cal! I don't love you any more. We're not mùirn beatha dans!" I sobbed, trying to plead with him. "Can't you see that?! We're not meant to be together! You're dead! What are you even doing here?! It can't be how it was."

Anger flushed on Cal's face and he grabbed my arms hard, hurting me. "But I'm alive! Can't you see that, Morgan?! I've been given a second chance so we can be together like we were meant to be!" Hunter's banging on the door continued and I found myself distracted by it and turned to watch the door. Cal looked at me with disgust and then with a motion of his hand the door flew open. Hunter was once again sprawled on the floor. "I suppose you can come in, Gíomanach," he taunted.

Hunter got up and seeing Mary K. lying on the bed limply, he kneeled next to her to be sure that she was alright. Cal continued talking. "After all, I wouldn't want you to miss seeing me taking your girlfriend away from you." Hunter looked up in defiance to see Cal lift me off of the ground. I tried to thrash in defiance, but found myself unable to. "So long, Gíomanach."

With that, Cal whisked me down the stairs. I looked behind me to see the internal struggle as Hunter tried to follow us, but found himself bound to where he was. "I didn't want it to have to be like this. We're meant to be together, and we both know it. This is for your own good, you'll thank me later. Finally we can be together," he muttered these things over and over again as he hastily packed me away in his gold Explorer. I felt sick to my stomach; it was just like when he had tried to burn me alive. I struggled to break out of my binding, but it was much stronger than it had been the last time. He was about to get into the driver's seat when he spun around, seeing Hunter there.

"I'm glad you've come to see us off, for this shall be the last time that you see Morgan," Cal sneered.

I watched the velvet pouch in Hunter's hand, recognizing it as the one that contained the binding powder. Mentally I could see him recite a chant. Time seemed to freeze as he flung a handful of the powder at Cal. Cal looked at the grayish purple powder in disgust… then he sneezed. That was it. The powder had none nothing more than what pepper could have done. I groaned, feeling that this truly was the end. "Is that all you have for me, brother? Sneezing powder? Farewell then. I'll see you in Summerland." Cal turned to get into the car when a mass of fur and fangs, which seemed to come out of nowhere, leapt at him.

I recognized it as the wolf I had seen the night before. But I also recognized it as my father.

*author's notes* Ah, almost at the end. Exciting wasn't it? One or two more parts left…. Now if that doesn't deserve a cookie, I don't know what does. Heh… now that I think of it, Mary K.'s soliloquy sounds like something from the Black Rose Saga of Revolutionary Girl Utena… a bit like Shiori or Kozue. _*Does anyone have any idea what I'm talking about?*_

Anyway, review or be eaten by my pet lobster. Come, Isaac!


End file.
